The Chaotic Club
by The Authorous Author
Summary: Professor Flitwick decides to start a singing club. But, only the Slytherins , Gryffindors, and One Ravenclaw decide to stay. Will friendships blossom? Will enemies get together? How far will it go? Whose singing to who? Whose hooking up? Read to find out! Rated T for mild swearing. COMPLETE!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of these songs.

* * *

News spread through Hogwarts faster than a wildfire. Professor Flitwick was starting a singing club. Hermione convinced Ron and Harry to join with her after many tries and a lot of convincing. Ginny was also joining, along with Neville, Seamus, Dean and Lavender. A lot of students from other house were heard talking about joining. The first meeting was taking place next week, during half of lunch. Finally, Lunch was half way through. She grabbed Harry and Ron's arms and followed a group of second year girls. Since only second and third years were allowed, it was much less crowded. Harry spotted a lot people in his year, along with some he didn't know. The first class was horrible; all Professor Flitwick did was run around the classroom, looking for things. The next two classes were the same. Most kids quit, but only a handful remained. Among them were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna. There were also some Slytherins who stayed including Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Astoria. All the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students quit, because of the lack of music. Professor Flitwick finally seemed organized and announced some things to the remaining students."Remember, you can always share your feeling through a song, and what happens here, stays here." As he finished, Hermione was thinking about what she was going to sing. "Anybody got anything to sing or say?" He questioned the class. Shakily, Neville raised his hand. He walked to the front of the room and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

* * *

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach so_  
_She ran away in her sleep_  
_And dreamed of_  
_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_  
_Every time she closed her eyes_

_He took a quick breath before continuing._

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach_  
_And the bullets catch in her teeth_  
_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly_  
_Every tear a waterfall_  
_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_  
_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

_He opened his eyes, as the class joined in for the chorus. Together, they all sang._

_And dreams of_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_She'd dream of_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

_As the class stopped singing, Neville continued, this time, with his eyes open._

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_  
_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

_The class joined in again for the chorus._

_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

* * *

_As the song ended, Professor Flitwick jumped from his seat and applauded very loudly. "That was amazing." He breathed as Neville blushed. When he came back to reality, he asked if anyone else had a song. Neville must have given them courage, because a lot more people had raised their hands. Professor Flitwick looked around the room, before deciding upon Blaise. He hopped up to the front of the room, before starting his song._

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_  
_Why am I holding on?_  
_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_  
_How did it come so fast?_

_He looked around the class before continuing._

_This is our last night but it's late_  
_And I'm trying not to sleep_  
_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_All the boys in the class sang this chorus._

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_  
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_The boys stopped for him to continue._

_Here I am staring at your perfection_  
_In my arms, so beautiful_  
_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_  
_When the sun comes up, I will leave_  
_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_The boys joined in again._

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_  
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_The boys waited for a moment while he sang the next lines._

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_  
_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_The boys joined in for the third time _

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_  
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_  
_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)_  
_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

* * *

Professor Flitwick did the same for Blaise, as he did for Neville, but Blaise didn't blush. This time when Professor Flitwick asked, everybody raised their hand. He called on Harry, who shuffled up and started to sing.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_  
_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_  
_Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

_He moved around during the break between lyrics._

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_  
_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_He clenched his fists as he sang the next lines._

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now Oh oh oh oh One more spoon of cough syrup now Oh oh oh oh_

* * *

As he finished, Professor Flitwick looked like he was about to burst with excitement. He picked Daphne to go up. She skipped over and took a deep breath before starting.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_  
_What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful_  
_Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_  
_Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold you're gold)_

_She grinned at Pansy, who was bubbling with happiness_

_Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose_  
_Just ignore they don't know the real you_  
_All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire_  
_Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold you're gold)_

_For a second, she glanced at Professor Flitwick._

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved_  
_And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough_  
_Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up_  
_But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough_  
_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_  
_You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars_  
_This is for you, wherever you are_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,_  
_You're gold_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,_  
_It's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_

* * *

She stared at the ground while walking back, smiling. Professor Flitwick looked like he was going to faint for excitement. He chose Ginny to go next. She ran over and started to sing.

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_She smiled at Harry, before continuing._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yea you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And everytime I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off and I run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

* * *

She smiled at Harry again, and went back to her seat. Professor Flitwick chose Theodore to go next. He slowly walked up and looked up. The song had just started.

_Well I was walking for some time,_  
_When I came across this sign_  
_Saying:_  
_Who are you and where are you from?_  
_We don't like when visitors come._  
_No Trespassing that's what it said,_  
_At least that's what I could read._

_No Trespassers?_  
_Yeah, my ass!_  
_Wait 'till ya get a load of me!_

_One day I was tripping and that's when I could see,_  
_That the ether I had tapped into could be reality._  
_It was great,_  
_That's when I climbed that optimistic vine_  
_Once I hit that mountain peak,_  
_I began to lose my mind._

_I don't need no sympathy._  
_I won't cry and whine._  
_Life's my light and liberty and I'll shine,_  
_When I want to shine._

_Make their faces crack,_  
_There's no turning back._

_Let's go!_

_Well I was walking for some time,_  
_When I came across this sign_  
_Saying:_  
_Who are you and where are you from?_  
_We don't like when visitors come._  
_No Trespassing that's what it said,_  
_At least that's what I could read._

_No Trespassers?_  
_Yeah, my ass!_  
_Wait 'till ya get a load of me!_

_I ain't got BS in my bag_  
_That's the one thing you can believe_  
_My heart is gold_  
_My body is glass_  
_Come on baby can't you see?_  
_I don't need no GPS to show me where to go_  
_But I can turn into the North Pole_  
_And show you what is cold_  
_Ooh!_

_I don't need no sympathy._  
_I won't cry and whine._  
_Life's my light and liberty and I'll shine,_  
_When I want to shine._

_Make their faces crack_  
_There's no turning back._

_Let's go!_

_Well I was walking for some time,_  
_When I came across this sign_  
_Saying:_  
_Who are you and where are you from?_  
_We don't like when visitors come._  
_No Trespassing that's what it said,_  
_At least that's what I could read._

_No Trespassers?_  
_Yeah, my ass!_  
_Wait 'till ya get a load of me!_  
_Wait 'till ya get a load of me!_  
_I said, wait 'till ya get a load of me!_

_I ain't staying at home!_  
_I got places to roll!_  
_I ain't staying at home, no no!_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_I don't need no sympathy._  
_I won't cry and whine._  
_Life's my light and liberty and I'll shine,_  
_When I want to shine._  
_Hey hey Hey hey_  
_Hey hey Hey hey_

_Let's go!_

_Well I was walking for some time,_  
_When I came across this sign_  
_Saying:_  
_Who are you and where are you from?_  
_We don't like when visitors come._  
_No Trespassing that's what it said,_  
_At least that's what I could read._

_No Trespassers?_  
_Yeah, my ass!_  
_Wait 'till ya get a load of me!_

* * *

As he finished the song, the Gryffindors stared at him in shock. They had never heard him talk, let alone sing. He sounded _amazing_. Professor Flitwick called on Lavender, who squealed, and went up. She started to sing on the top of her lungs.

_I heard, that you're settled down,_  
_That you, found a girl and your married now._  
_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_  
_That for me, it isn't over._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best, for you too._  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_You'd know, how the time flies._  
_Only yesterday, was the time of our lives._  
_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_  
_That for me, it isn't over._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too._  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay._

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._  
_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best for you._  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too._  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah._

* * *

When she finished, she let out another squeal and hugged Ron, before returning to her seat. Professor Flitwick called on Draco, who walked up and started his song.

_Well I woke up to the sound of silence_  
_The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight_  
_And I found you with a bottle of wine_  
_Your head in the curtains_  
_And heart like the fourth of July_

_You swore and said_  
_We are not_  
_We are not shining stars_  
_This I know_  
_I never said we are_

_Though I've never been through hell like that_  
_I've closed enough windows_  
_To know you can never look back_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

_Carry on, carry on_

_So I met up with some friends_  
_At the edge of the night_  
_At a bar off 75_  
_And we talked and talked_  
_About how our parents will die_  
_All our neighbors and wives_

_But I like to think_  
_I can cheat it all_  
_To make up for the times I've been cheated on_  
_And it's nice to know_  
_When I was left for dead_  
_I was found and now I don't roam these streets_  
_I am not the ghost you want of me_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

_Woah_  
_My head is on fire_  
_But my legs are fine_  
_Cause after all they are mine_  
_Lay your clothes down on the floor_  
_Close the door_  
_Hold the phone_  
_Show me how_  
_No one's ever gonna stop us now_

_Cause we are_  
_We are shining stars_  
_We are invincible_  
_We are who we are_  
_On our darkest day_  
_When we're miles away_  
_So we'll come_  
_We will find our way home_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

He walked back to his seat and started to talk to Theodore and Blaise. Next, Professor Flitwick chose Hermione. She looked at Ron, before starting.

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun_  
_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_  
_Rule number two, just don't get attached to_  
_Somebody you could lose_  
_So le-le-let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_  
_How to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like the look of danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_  
_At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-love you_

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_  
_But never run your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_  
_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_  
_Kissing goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_  
_How to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like the look of danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_  
_At least I think I do_

Cause I lo-lo-love you

Girls, we do, _whatever it will take_  
_Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two_  
_So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing_  
_In love again babe_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_  
_How to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like the look of danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_

_Cause I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

She looked up at Ron, and sat back down. Next, Pansy started her song.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

Everybody joined in for the chorus.

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

She looked up and smiled.

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

Pansy sat back down and Professor Flitwick called Luna up. She closed her eyes like Neville, and began to sing.

_Saw you leaning against that old record machine_  
_Saw the name of your band written on the marquee_  
_It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy_  
_Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy_

_Feeling like I'm a high schooler_  
_Sipping on a warm wine cooler_  
_Hot 'cause the party don't stop_  
_I'm in a crop top_  
_Like I'm working at hooters_  
_We been keeping it PG_  
_But I wanna get a little frisky_  
_Come give me some of that yum like a lollipop_  
_Let me set you free_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_  
_And you're looking just like my type_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_Now don't even try to deny_  
_We're both going home satisfied_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar_  
_Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart_  
_Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark_  
_Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark_

_Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger_  
_Sipping on a warm Budweiser_  
_Touch me and give me that rush_  
_Better pack a toothbrush_  
_Gonna pull an all-nighter_  
_We been keeping it kosher_  
_But I wanna get it on for sure_  
_Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop_  
_Baby don't be scared_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_  
_And you're looking just like my type_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_Now don't even try to deny_  
_We're both going home satisfied_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_I wanna just screw around_  
_I don't wanna think about_  
_What's gonna be after this_  
_I wanna just live right now_

_I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_I wanna just screw around_  
_I don't wanna think about_  
_What's gonna be after this_  
_I wanna just live right now_

_(C'mon)_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_  
_And you're looking just like my type_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_Now don't even try to deny_  
_We're both going home satisfied_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

She walked slowly back to her seat, before Astoria got up. She walked up and closed her eyes, before belting out the lyrics.

_Red one_  
_Let's go to the beach, each_  
_Let's go get away_  
_They say, what they gonna say?_  
_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_  
_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_  
_The Patron, own, let's go get it on_  
_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_  
_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_  
_I'm gonna blow all my money and don't give two shits_

_I'm on the floor, floor_  
_I love to dance_  
_So give me more, more,_  
_'Til I can't stand_  
_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than any other) (We're higher than any other) (We're higher than any other)_

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_  
_I own that_  
_And I ain't paying my rent this month_  
_I owe that_  
_But do who you want, and do who you like_  
_That's our life, there's no end in sight_  
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
_Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_  
_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_  
_My name is Astoria, you can call me Tori_

_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than any other)_  
_(We're higher than any other) (We're higher than any other)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than any other)  
_

As she finished, the Gryffindors stared at her, while the Slytherins just smirked. Next Ron went up.

_Well hell sees her shadow in my backseat_  
_And her friends are standing right in front of me_  
_World wide from the center burning turkey_  
_Open up said Everybody loves me_

_And you don't have to make a sound_  
_Cause they got what you need_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_God love all the people that have warned you_  
_God love all your sentimental virtue_  
_Eight balls with the takers that'll make you_  
_Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you_

_Cause you don't have to make a sound_  
_They got what you need_  
_What you need_  
_Like you say_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good i might die_  
_All i know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All i know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me_

_Well I_  
_Play the music don't stop till i turn gray_  
_Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade,_  
_He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree_  
_Hope I'll remember the good things that i'll never made_

_Cause you don't have to make a sound_  
_They got what you need_  
_Like you say_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good i might die_  
_All i know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All i know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Oh_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_

_Don't need my health_  
_Got my name and got my wealth I_  
_Stare at the sun_  
_Just for kicks all by myself I_  
_Lose track of time_  
_So I might be past my prime_  
_But_  
_I'm feeling oh so good_  
_YEAH!_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good i might die_  
_All i know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All i know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me!_  
_Don't you know you wanna_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
___WHOOOOA! YEAH!_

* * *

Professor Flitwick thanked them all and told them to meet again at the same time next week and to go to their next class. The students slipped out and broke off into different directions.

* * *

In case you were wondering, Neville sang Paradise by Coldplay, Blaise sang Daylight by Maroon 5, Harry sang Cough Syrup by Young the Giant, Daphne sang Gold by Britt Nicole, Ginny sang Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, Theodore sang Trespassing by Adam Lambert, Lavender sand Someone Like You by Adele, Draco sang Carry On by Fun, Hermione sang How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds, Luna sang C'mon by Ke$ha, Astoria sang Starships by Nicki Minaj, and Ron sang Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic.


	2. Bring Out The Fire

Thanks to neslihan13ismar for reviewing! Also, thanks to The Chaminator, slitherfan11, and MacaqueAttack713 for adding this story to their alerts list.

* * *

Next week, they met again for singing club. Professor Flitwick decided to add a theme this week. The theme was "Fire". The kids were divided into 2 groups. One group was of boys, and the other was of girls. Professor Flitwick dismissed them to the library, to look for songs. Their trip to the library was quite pointless, since there were little to zero books about music, let alone music with fire. As they got back, they went to their groups and talked amongst themselves.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. She saw Blaise, Theodore, and Neville were trading chocolate frog cards. Ginny, Luna and Astoria were talking about beauty products. Pansy, Daphne, and Lavender were gossiping to each other. Everyone seemed to get along with each other, except Harry, Ron, and Draco. They still wouldn't speak to each other, unless they insulted each other. Hermione sighed as she turned back to the book on her lap.

Finally, after one week, the groups finally decided on a song. Professor Flitwick called on the boys to go first.

One by one, they turned around with their backs to the audience.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

All the boys sang the first part. Next, Theodore turned around.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

Next Neville turned around.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Ron turned and sang louder than he ever did.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

All the boys sang the next part.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark_

Blaise spun around and opened his mouth.

_Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

Draco turned on his heal and sang the next part.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

Harry spun around and belted out the next bit.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

All the boys sang for the rest of the song.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark_

My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

After the boys finished, the girls ran up to the front of the classroom. Hermione started the song off.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Ginny sang the next part.

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down  
_ Luna belted out this part. _  
This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire  
_Lavender jumped right up and started to sing.

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say  
_Pansy started to sing after Lavender.  
_Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down  
_Daphne started to sing.  
_ This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire  
_ Astoria was next._  
Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gonna let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

All the girls sang the rest of the song.  
_ This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire

As the girls finished, Professor Flitwick stood up. "Next week, we're doing Duets."

* * *

The boys sang My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy, and the girls sang Girl On Fire by Alica Keys and Nicki Minaj.

* * *

This chapter was shorter, but less chaotic. Read and Review! More Reviews, Faster Updates...


	3. Libraries Open Up Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song.

* * *

Duets, could it get any worse for Hermione? Her partner is Ron, her ex-boyfriend who prefers girls who sit on his lap and snog him all day. She wished she had any other partner than Ron. Maybe even Draco? "_He is a good singer._" She thought to herself. Then there was that little voice in her head. "Cut it out Hermione, he's your enemy!" It yelled at her. Hermione shook her head. She must be going crazy, thinking about Draco, talking to a voice in her head, and thinking those things about Ron.

"Got a song yet?" said a voice that brought her back to reality. It was Draco. Um..Yea…I…um…I think…..I…maybe? She replied stuttering on her words.

"Cool, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a song." He asked, with his grey eyes twinkling.

"Yes" Hermione said, a little too excitedly and a little too quickly.

He smiled. He just smiled, his perfect white teeth, his perfect lips. Hermione felt like she was going to faint.

"Come over then." He motioned to a seat next to him.

Hermione literally flew out of her seat to join him.

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

The words flew out of Hermione's mouth. Draco lifted his head from off the table.

"During Easter holiday, I saw something that changed my perspective on Muggle-borns completely."

He shook his head lightly.

"I just wish my father wasn't such an ass. He taught me his opinions and honestly, I'm tired of it."

He looked into her eyes, and grey met brown. Before she knew it, their lips were touching.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

Draco stopped and turned to Hermione.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

Hermione danced with Draco as she sang.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
_

Draco tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he sang to her.

_One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Hermione twirled as she and Draco moved.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

One step closer  
One step closer

Draco danced with her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years

Together, as they finished to song, Draco held her close to him.

"I love you" He breathed into her ear.

"Me too."

* * *

The song they sang is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. They weren't in singing club this time.


	4. Expressing Those Loving Feelings

For all those Dramione lovers, go on youtube and search Wizard Love. It's a good song for them.

* * *

Hermione stared at the back of his head. She was sitting in potions, stirring together random ingredients, and not taking her eyes of the boy in front of her. His hair was translucent. You could hardly call him blond. His hair wasn't bright, or very yellow, but whitish and plain. His hair was like nothing she had ever seen before. Then, she snapped back into reality. She nudged him and he turned around. He smiled at her and her heart melted. He looked at her cauldron, which let out a dark green smoke. She made a disgusted face and looked at his. His potion turned out more successful than hers. "I was thinking about you." She whispered. Her smiled and whispered back. "That's sweet."

* * *

Blaise stared at the Gryffindor table. He stared at a girl with flaming red hair, and a smile that made you weak in the knees. Blaise didn't fall for girls easily. He had a very specific type. Ginny Weasley fit his type. She was a pureblood, she was beautiful, she had a sense of humor, and she was loyal. There were so many other things, but Blaise liked to keep things simple. He watched as she laughed at something Ron said, and braided Hermione's hair. His thoughts were interrupted when Crabbe and Goyle asked for the remains of his dinner. He shoved his plate towards them and excused himself from dinner. He stopped and thought for a minute, before deciding to go to the library.

* * *

Harry looked at the crowd, looking for a certain dreamy-looking blonde. He spotted her near the back, wearing her lion hat. Harry thought it made her eyes look more stunning, if that were even possible. She occasionally tapped her wand against the hat, and it let out a roar. She waved at Harry, and he waved back, butterflies in his stomach. He sped around the pitch for a little while, before returning his gaze on the blonde. Then, he spotted it. The Snitch was floating a couple inches from Draco Malfoy's right arm. He dived, but it was over; Malfoy caught the Snitch. He could have sworn that he saw Hermione cheering. As he landed back on the ground, he heard above all the Slytherins cheering, a lion roar. He turned around and felt two arms around his waist." Good job, Harry, but I think the Nargles might have distracted you." Luna looked into his eyes, and Harry felt like he was going to faint.

In the club, Hermione got up to sing. _Deep breaths, Hermione, deep breaths_, she told herself.

_Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burning' hell  
I got razors a ripping' and tearing' and stripping'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is looking' like something  
That might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_  
_Go on believe her when she tells you_  
_nothing's wrong_  
_But I'm the only one_  
_Who'll walk across the fire for you_  
_I'm the only one_  
_Who'll drown in my desire for you_  
_It's only fear that makes you run_  
_The demons that you're hiding from_  
_When all your promises are gone_  
_I'm the only one_

_Please baby can't you see_  
_I'm trying to explain_  
_I've been here before and I'm locking the door_  
_And I'm not going back again_  
_Her eyes and arms and skin won't make_  
_it go away_  
_You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow_  
_That holds you down today_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_  
_Go on believe her when she tells you_  
_nothing's wrong_  
_But I'm the only one_  
_Who'll walk across the fire for you_  
_I'm the only one_  
_Who'll drown in my desire for you_  
_It's only fear that makes you run_  
_The demons that you're hiding from_  
_When all your promises are gone_  
_I'm the only one_

She looked up a Draco, who had a smile and was clapping.

Next, Blaise went up.

"This is for a very special lady."

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls._  
_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall._  
_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light._  
_She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._  
_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_  
_like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_Upside, inside out she's living la Vida loca_  
_She'll push and pull you down, livin la Vida loca_  
_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_  
_She will wear you out livin la Vida loca Come On!_  
_Livin la Vida loca, come on!_  
_She's livin la Vida loca._

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel_  
_She took my heart and she took my money_  
_she must've slipped me a sleeping pill_  
_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne_  
_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same_  
_Yeah, she'll make you go insane._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._  
_She'll make you live her crazy life_  
_but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

As Blaise finished, he winked at Ginny, who had a surprised expression on her face.

"Meet me after class." He whispered in her ear, as he sat back down.

"Maybe, if you're lucky, that is." She smirked at him.

"Well, I might have taken a sip of Felix Felicis this morning." He smirked back.

Next, Harry walked shyly up to the front of the classroom.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_  
_Makes sense when I'm with you_  
_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_  
_But it's more than one and one makes two_  
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_  
_You gotta know you want it too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_  
_You get that all the time, I know you do_  
_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_  
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_  
_Better than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel_  
_Wanted_  
_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

As Harry took a deep breath, he uttered a single word.

"Luna."_  
_

* * *

And those lucky songs are I'm The Only One by Melissa Etheridge, Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martian, and Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I don't own these songs or Harry Potter.


	5. Certain News Makes A Person's Day

"Forget about duets, I have better news!" Professor Flitwick shouted as he happily hopped into singing club. "Headmaster Dumbledore would love for us to perform at the first ever, Hogwarts Concert! How exciting!" He said as he swerved through the desks. Several hands shot up in the air. "What concert?" Ginny asked. "We have to perform!" Neville said nervously. "When is it?" Luna asked. "I'll answer all your questions later, but for now, we need people to perform solos, and duets. We'll have 2 solos, and 1 duet, any takers?" Nobody moved their hand. "OK" he breathed, "I didn't want to have to do it this way, but since nobody wants to volunteer, I chose." Several people slid back in their seat. Neville even tried to dart to the restroom, "Our 2 soloists will be, Draco and Hermione." He put a finger on his chin. "And Ron and Harry will perform a duet." He smiled, happy with his choices."Now I want a group number." He smirked. "Why don't you start us off, Hermione?" She smiled and picked her favorite song to sing.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_  
_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_  
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_  
_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it!_  
_I love it!_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_  
_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_  
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_  
_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care._  
_I love it._

They all finished, and looked at Professor Flitwick. "We are gonna rock Hogwarts next week." He said with a look of determination on his face.

* * *

Icona Pop, I Love It! I know this chapter is short, and I haven't updated for awhile, but for the next chapter, I planning something AWESOME! Stay Tuned!


	6. Hogwarts Goes Crazy At Breakfast

I know this is really short, but I had to do this. Harlem Shake! Listen to the song while reading, it gives you a better picture. I don't own Harry Potter or this song.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast was boring, until Blaise walked in, followed by Draco and Theodore. Draco and Theodore sat down to eat, with Blaise. After a while, Blaise stood up. He jumped on the table, and with a flick of his wand, a song started playing. He was dancing, while Draco and Theodore were ignoring him.

_Con los terroristas_  
_Ey Shake_  
_Ey Shake_  
_Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey_  
_Shake, Ta. Ta_  
_And do the Harlem Shake_  
_Ey Shake, Ey_

Ravenclaws were throwing him crazy looks, and Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Slytherins were all out of their seats doing crazy things. Ron took off his shirt, but kept the tie, and was swinging it around. Harry was making out with a Cornelius Fudge campaign poster. Hermione was jump roping, and Luna was dancing with the Nargles. Neville changed into a hippogriff costume and Ernie was doing push-ups. Hannah was doing random dance moves and Pansy was doing cartwheels. The Greengrass sisters were spinning around and Draco and Theodore were hip hop dancing. Theodore was doing the dead fish, and Draco was spinning on his head. All the teachers were watching them, until Dumbledore got up.

_Shake, Shake_  
_Ey_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake_  
_Con los terroristas_  
_Ey, Con los terroristas_  
_Ey, Ey_

Dumbledore started to dance. Soon, all the teachers were doing random things with the students. They all stopped though, when Filch announced that class are about to begin. Dumbledore straightened out his robes, and wished everyone a good day.


	7. First Concert, Like Ever

"Now, let's go over what we rehearsed for the last two weeks." Professor Flitwick said, clearly nervous. " Hermione, Draco, whatever you do, don't mess up. Harry, and Ron, you both need to stay on the same key. Then, I expect all of you to be ready for the group number." He finished, his eyes scanning his students. "Where are Hermione and Draco?" He looked around, but couldn't spot them. "Sorry we're late, but someone took forever to get ready." Hermione panted. Draco walked in next to her. "I told you not to run. But, I do take a while to look this good." He motioned to his face. "So, who's first?" He asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Let me see…You!" Professor Flitwick ushered him to the stage. They all watched from behind the curtain as he walked to the middle of the stage. "I'll bet you 10 galleons, he'll make a fool of himself." Blaise whispered to Theodore. "You're on."

"Why, hello on this lovely evening." Draco said to the audience. Parents came to watch their kids perform, and students had a choice to watch if the concert if they wanted to. He easily spotted two blonde heads near the front. Narcissa Malfoy was talking to Blaise's mother, and Lucius was probably showing of his walking stick. Draco cleared his throat, and everybody looked at him. He started to sing the song he'd been practicing for weeks.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_  
_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_  
_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_  
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_  
_I really wanna touch somebody_  
_I think about you every single day_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_  
_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_  
_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_  
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_  
_I really wanna touch somebody_  
_I think about you every single day_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_  
_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop_  
_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you_  
_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_  
_I really wanna touch somebody_  
_I think about you every single day_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You take me all the way, you take me all the way_

He finished and looked over at his parents, and saw Mrs. Zabini whispering in to Narcissa's ear, and Lucius looking stunned. He quickly turned on his heel, and Hermione walked out. She closed her eyes and sang to the music.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping at comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I've sworn to myself_  
_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning_  
_When you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception. You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

She smiled and turned around and ran to the curtain, while Ron and Harry walked out. They looked at each other, then they started to sing together.

_Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony_  
_Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord, Why Don't We?_  
_We All Know That People Are The Same Where Ever We Go_  
_There Is Good And Bad In Everyone,_  
_We Learn To Live, We Learn To Give_  
_Each Other What We Need To Survive Together Alive._

_Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony_  
_Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord Why Don't We?_

_Ebony, Ivory Living In Perfect Harmony_  
_Ebony, Ivory, Ooh_

_We All Know That People Are The Same Where Ever We Go_  
_There Is Good And Bad In Everyone,_  
_We Learn To Live, We Learn To Give_  
_Each Other What We Need To Survive Together Alive._

_Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony_  
_Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord Why Don't We?_

As they finished, the rest of them walked, and they all started to sing a song that fit all of them so well.

_Sometimes in our lives_  
_We all have pain, we all have sorrow_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_Please, swallow your pride_  
_If I have things you need to borrow_  
_For no one can fill those of your needs_  
_That you won't let show_

_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load_  
_You have to bear that you can't carry_  
_I'm right up the road, I'll share your load_  
_If you just call me_

_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me _  
_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me_  
_Call me_

They all finished at the same time, and they all bowed to the clapping audience. Professor Flitwick had tears in his eyes. Look how they've grown up. He thought to himself. Parents were saying goodbye to their children, while younger kids were going to bed. "You were amazing my little Draconis." Narcissa cooed as she hugged her son. "You were great son. May I ask who that song was for?" Lucius asked Draco. "I just like that song." He lied. Hermione Granger. He thought. He looked over and saw Blaise and Theodore snickering at him. "I've got to go." He told his mother as he struggled from her grasp. "I'll owl you tomorrow, ok?" He told his mother. He slipped away and walked over to his Slytherin friends. "Aw, we're sorry if we broke up your mommy time." Blaise said to Draco as they walked back to their common room.

* * *

The songs are Love Somebody by Maroon 5, The Only Exception by Paramore, Ebony and Ivory by Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder, and Lean On Me by Bill Withers. Keep Reviewing!


	8. Love in the Tea Shop

"Where are we going?" Hermione questioned, as Draco shielded her eyes and guided her through Hogsmeade. "I told you, it's a surprise!" After a while he steered her into a store and took his hand away. Hermione recognized the place as Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. She turned to ask Draco why he had taken her here, but stopped dead as she looked at the sight in front of her. Draco was standing in front of her, dressed up in a suit. He walked over and kissed her hand "For you." He whispered. Then Draco started to sing to her.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_  
_And think of you_  
_Caught up in circles confusion -_  
_Is nothing new_  
_Flashback - warm nights -_  
_Almost left behind_  
_Suitcases of memories,_  
_Time after -_

_Sometimes you picture me -_  
_I'm walking too far ahead_  
_You're calling to me, I can't hear_  
_What you've said -_  
_Then you say - go slow -_  
_I fall behind -_  
_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_  
_Time after time_

_After my picture fades and darkness has_  
_Turned to gray_  
_Watching through windows - you're wondering_  
_If I'm OK_  
_Secrets stolen from deep inside_  
_The drum beats out of time -_

_If you're lost..._

_You said go slow -_  
_I fall behind_  
_The second hand unwinds -_

_If you're lost..._  
_...Time after time_  
_Time after time_  
_Time after time_  
_Time after time_

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Thank You." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him in confusion. "For what?" He stared into her eyes, and then finally replied.

"For loving me."

"Anytime"

* * *

Just a little fluff I thought of. The song is Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. Keep Reading and Reviewing!


	9. We're A Couple!

"We are in Witch Weekly!" Professor Flitwick happily said. "They loved our performance, and were wondering if we wanted to do an interview, and be on the cover!" He was squealing now, jumping up and down. The girls were all whispering happily to each other, while the boys just sat back in their seats. "Professor, could I sing a song?" Hermione turned and saw Draco leaning forward. Professor Flitwick nodded and moved out of the way.

"This is to my girlfriend, Hermione Jean Granger, whom I love very dearly."

_People say we shouldn't be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_  
_Ohh_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

_Just one touch and I was a believer_  
_Every day it gets a little sweeter_  
_It's getting better_  
_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_  
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
_They can say anything they want_  
_Cause they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_  
_That's between me and you our little secret_

_But I wanna tell em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us_

Draco had a wide grin plastered on his face. Hermione ran up and hugged him. Draco grabbed her face and kissed her, in front of everybody.

Professor Flitwick clapped, and watched the two. Ahhh, Young Love.

* * *

The song is They Don't Known About Us by One Direction. Read and Review!


	10. Say What You Need To

I do not own Harry Potter. This chapter contains starvation, purging, and anorexia.

The songs are Say by John Mayer, Fix You by Coldplay, and Umbrella by Rihanna.

* * *

"I want us all to be a family. A family that knows everything, a family that cares for each other. That is why I want each of you to reveal your deepest secret. I'll go first." Professor took a drop of Vertiserum in his mouth, and then looked up. "What is your biggest fear? Blaise asked, his eyes never leaving the calm teacher. Professor Flitwick closed his eyes, and then blurted it out. "I'm afraid that I'll be stomped on by a group of centaurs, or hippogriffs. He blinked rapidly, before shaking his head. "Where were we?" He rubbed his head, before continuing. "Does anybody care just to say their secret, and does not need Vertiserum?" Luna raised her hand. "My secret is that I have love all people equally." Ron whispered to Harry, "Is that even a secret?"

Hermione stood up. "I have OCD. Everything in my life must be perfect, or else I'll go crazy."

Ron stood up. "I'm afraid that people will only remember me by my brother's accomplishments."

Harry stood up. "I'm afraid that I'll fail in life, and I'll never be loved."

Blaise stood up. "I'm lactose intolerant."

Lavender stood up. "I drank some of my parent's firewhiskey."

Pansy stood up. "I kissed Professor Snape."

Theodore stood up. "I have a third nipple."

Astoria rose. "I'm allergic to owls."

Daphne jumped up. "I gave Blaise a love potion." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

Neville stood up. "I have a crush on Astoria." Astoria gave him a flirtatious wink.

Ginny rose. "I dated Colin Creevey."

Now, the only person left sitting was Draco. Suddenly, the bell rang, and Draco practically flew out the door. Hermione shook her head, and followed out the door. At dinner, she looked over at Draco, who wasn't eating his food, just picking at it. He stood up and walked off. Hermione got curious and followed him. She followed him until he reached the bathroom. She sighed and turned back around, going to the library.

The next day in club, Hermione stood up. "I want to sing a song to a very stubborn person, who I love very much.

_Take all of your wasted honor_  
_Every little past frustration_  
_Take all of your so-called problems,_  
_Better put 'em in quotations_

_Say what you need to say_

_Walking like a one man army_  
_Fighting with the shadows in your head_  
_Living out the same old moment_  
_Knowing you'd be better off instead,_  
_If you could only . . ._

_Say what you need to say_

_Have no fear for giving in_  
_Have no fear for giving over_  
_You'd better know that in the end_  
_Its better to say too much_  
_Then never say what you need to say again_

_Even if your hands are shaking_  
_And your faith is broken_  
_Even as the eyes are closing_  
_Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say_

As she finished, she saw Draco get up and walk out. She grabbed her bag and followed him. He ran straight into the girl's restroom. Hermione pushed open the door, and saw him hunched over a toilet. "Draco?" He lifted up his head and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "What?" He asked, trying to stand up, but his legs were still shaking. She saw that he put his two fingers down his throat. She suddenly realized why he always left class early, had never eaten food at any meal time, and makes himself throw up. "Are you…" She trailed off, watching him try to stand again. "What? Bulimic? Anorexic? Save it." He finally stood up and walked out, leaving a stunned Hermione standing near the sinks.

The next day, Hermione walked to the front of the classroom, before the secret discussion started again. "This song is for Draco, who needs to come clean."

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Draco sighed and stood up. "I'm bulimic and anorexic. I starve myself, I purge, and I can't t stand to be fat." He just stood there, looking at the ground.

Blaise stood up and walked over and patted him on the back. He started to sing.

_You have my heart_  
_And we'll never be worlds apart_  
_May be in magazines_  
_But you'll still be my star_

Pansy stood up, walked over and sang out too.

_Baby cause in the dark_  
_You can't see shiny cars_  
_And that's when you need me there_  
_With you I'll always share_  
_Because_

Theodore walked over and sang too.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be a friend_  
_Took an oath I'm stick it out till the end_

Harry followed and sang.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Know that we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_

Neville walked over and sang too.

_These fancy things, will never come in between_  
_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_  
_When the war has took it's part_  
_When the world has dealt it's cards_  
_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_  
_Because_

They all sang the next part, joining hands, and hugging Draco.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be a friend_  
_Took an oath I'm stick it out till the end_  
_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Know that we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_

Hermione walked over and kissed Draco on the cheek. She sang to him next.

_You can run into my arms_  
_It's OK don't be alarmed_  
_Come here to me_  
_There's no distance in between our love_  
_So go on and let the rain pour_  
_I'll be all you need and more_  
_Because_

They all sang, showing Draco they cared.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be a friend_  
_Took an oath I'm stick it out till the end_  
_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Know that we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_

_It's raining_  
_Ooh baby it's raining_  
_Baby come here to me_  
_Come here to me_  
_It's raining_  
_Oh baby it's raining_

Draco looked up at all of them, and called for a group hug.

"I love you guys."


	11. A New Contest?

As soon as Draco walked out of his common room, he was attacked. He turned around to face Hermione. "Merlin's Pants! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He shrieked at her. She grabbed his hand. "We are going to walk to breakfast together, and you are going to eat." Draco faked a smile and walked with her to the Great Hall. After breakfast, Draco and Hermione went to different classes. During Transfiguration, he asked if he could use the bathroom. 'What she doesn't know doesn't kill her. ' He thought.

At Singing Club, Professor Flitwick had great news. "The Ministry created a contest for clubs like this. The first contest is in two days, and we're competing against Sugar Mommas from Beauxbatons, and they are no princesses. Those witches know what they want. The winner then face The Selfish Son of A's from Durmstrang. We have to win, there are no other options." Draco stood up. "We can do this. Let's go 'Team Temptations'. Blaise shrugged. "I like it, it does suit us." Draco gave him a high five.

"Well, we need soloists. How about Theodore and Lavender? You two are usually the quietest. How about Draco and Hermione do a duet?" Professor Flitwick suggested. "Pick your songs and start rehearsing!"

"Ok, group number!" Professor Flitwick said, as the kids organized themselves.

_Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di_

_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Gonna love today, gonna love today._  
_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today._  
_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,_  
_Love love me, love love me, love love._

_I've been crying for so long,_  
_Fighting tears just to carry on,_  
_But now, but now, it's gone away._

_Hey girl why can't you carry on,_  
_Is it 'cause you're just like your mother,_  
_A little tight, like to tease for fun,_  
_Well you ain't gonna tease no other,_  
_Gonna make you a lover._

_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_love today, love today._  
_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,_  
_Love love me, love love me, love love._  
_Girl in the blue with the big bust on,_  
_Big bust on, big bust on._  
_Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,_  
_Papa's gone_  
_Momma, momma papa, shock shock me,_  
_Shock shock me, shock shock._

_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Gonna love today, gonna love today_  
_I said,_  
_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today,_  
_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,_  
_Love love me, love love me, love love._

_Carolina sits on ninety five_  
_Give her a dollar and she'll make you smile._

_Hook her, book her, nook her, walk away!_

_Girl dresses like a kid for fun,_  
_Licks her lips like they're something other,_  
_Tries to tell you life has just begun,_  
_But you know she's getting something other_  
_Than the love from her mother_

_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Love today, love today_  
_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,_  
_Love love me, love love me, love love._

_Girl in the blue with the big bust on,_  
_Big bust on, big bust on._  
_Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,_  
_Papa's gone_  
_Momma, momma papa, shock shock me,_  
_Shock shock me, shock shock._

_I said,_  
_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Gonna love today, gonna love today_  
_I said,_  
_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Gonna love today,_  
_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,_  
_Love love me, love love me, love love._

_Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di..._

_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Gonna love today, gonna love today_  
_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_Gonna love today,_  
_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,_  
_Love love me, love love me, love love._

_Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di..._

As they all finished the song, Professor Flitwick noticed their choreography. They definitely needed to improve on that. Otherwise, they knew they would definitely win. After all, they had beautiful voices.

The song is Love Today by MIKA. REVIEW! Please?


	12. Goodbyes and Finding Yourself

I do not own Harry Potter or any of these wonderful songs.

* * *

At Singing Club, Professor Flitwick had great news. "The Ministry created a contest for clubs like this. Today, we're competing against Sugar Mommas from Beauxbatons, and they are no princesses in two days. Those witches know what they want. The winner gets eternal bragging rights and a cute little trophy for everyone. We have to win, there are no other options." Draco stood up. "We can do this. Everybody looked at him. "Well, we need soloists. How about Theodore and Lavender? You two are usually the quietest. How about Draco and Hermione do a duet?" Professor Flitwick suggested. After everyone agreeing, they started rehearsal.

* * *

He glanced at the stage from behind the curtain. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. He tightened his grip on the microphone. The Sugar Mommas had just finished singing 'Wannabe by The Spice Girls'. For the hundredth time, he brushed his hair out of his face. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we're going to do fine." He looked at Hermione and hugged her. "I know, but it's such a large crowd." She gasped at him. "The almighty Draco Malfoy has stage fright?" He chuckled before responding. "Maybe." She kissed him on the check, before fixing his hair. "Did you eat lunch?" She asked him, while she straightened his tie. He bit his lip before responding. "Yeah, I ate some." She checked over his outfit one last time before patting his cheek. "We are going to rock this!" She grabbed his hand and they walked on stage. They looked at each other before starting their song.

_I see trees of green,  
red roses too.  
I see them bloom,  
for me and you.  
And I think to myself,  
what a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue,_  
_And clouds of white._  
_The bright blessed day,_  
_The dark sacred night._  
_And I think to myself,_  
_What a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow,_  
_So pretty in the sky._  
_Are also on the faces,_  
_Of people going by,_  
_I see friends shaking hands._  
_Saying, "How do you do?"_  
_They're really saying,_  
_"I love you"._

_I hear babies cry,_  
_I watch them grow,_  
_They'll learn much more,_  
_Than I'll ever know._  
_And I think to myself,_  
_What a wonderful world._

_Yes, I think to myself,_  
_What a wonderful world._

_Oh yeah._

They bowed and exited of the stage, while Astoria rushed past them. All that Draco remembered from that moment on was the winning. Feeling a little light headed, Draco stumbled towards the seat. His head started to hurt and his vision doubled. He felt Hermione put a hand on his forehead and offer him food. He waved her off and rubbed his forehead. He tried to get up, but his legs buckled beneath him. Luckily, Blaise and Theodore caught him just in time. He could barely make out what they were saying, but he kept mumbling that he was fine. He was tired and his whole body was aching. He opened his eyes one last time, before falling into the darkness.

* * *

Draco blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the light. He was in the infirmary, but he couldn't remember why. He could hear voices talking in the distance. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was face to face with Hermione. "You had me so worried! You were out for 5 days straight. Madame Pomfrey says you're malnourished and feverish." He closed his eyes again and a thought struck him. "Can I sing you a song?" He croaked out. She nodded, and he decided upon a song.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

She leaned over and kissed him. She pulled him into a hug and stayed like that until he fell asleep. When she was sure he was asleep, she whispered seven words. _"Don't worry Draco. I'll always be there."_

* * *

After two more days in the infirmary, he was able to leave. School was due to be over in three days, and he had to pack. Luckily for him, Blaise and Theodore offered to make his bed each day, and pack up his remaining items. Growing bored, he decided to go to the choir room. He stood in the door frame, not knowing if he should knock, or just barge in? He shrugged and knocked on the door. "Come in." He slowly shuffled into the room, before plopping himself down in a chair. Professor Flitwick looked at him. "You know, I wrong about you since the first time I saw you. Most people think you are some rude, conceit, arrogant, spoiled brat. But, behind your mask, there is love, passion, talent, brains, and everything else that makes you who you are. Your unique, Draco." Professor Flitwick pulled out a box from his robe. He handed it to Draco. Draco tore off the paper, and lifted up the necklace inside the box. "Do you know what that is?" Draco nodded his head, examining the necklace. "It's the masks of Drama." Professor Flitwick smiled. "One mask represents comedy, while the other represents tragedy. Warmth and Darkness. Joy and Failure. Humor and Misfortune. Everybody has two sides to their personality, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you head up to dinner. Tomorrow will be busy. Good night." Draco walked out of the Professor's room and thought about what he said. He put on the necklace Professor Flitwick gave him, and tucked it under his shirt. Of course Draco could be kind one minute and terrible the next. It was in his nature. He sighed and headed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

The school year had seemed so long at one point and so fast the next. Either way, Draco found himself dreading the moment to leave Hogwarts. The train was coming soon, and he found himself at the lake, skipping stones.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you've made_

_Don't want to let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

Draco glanced at Hogwarts for the last time, before hopping on the train. He quickly found the compartment with all his friends in it. After managing to squeeze it, he smiled at all his friends. "How about one more song?" Before they knew, they all had started singing.

_Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Oh yeah_

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't..._  
_Right!_

_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_Marmalade, we're making out_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't..._  
_Right!_

_One, two, three, four_  
_Don't leave me tongue tied_  
_Let's stay up all night_  
_I'll get real high_  
_Slumber party; pillow fight_  
_My eyes on your eyes_  
_Like Peter Pan up in the sky_  
_My best friend's house tonight_  
_Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye_

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't kiss me goodnight_  
_Don't..._

_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_Going around this roundabout_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't leave me tongue tied_  
_Don't..._

_Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't..._

* * *

The songs are What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, Demons by Imagine Dragons and Tongue Tied by Grouplove. PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU!


End file.
